


Kiss From a Rose

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>me: wow there is this hella cool website that post fandom fanfics<br/>me: i should totally post abt a show that doesn't even exist yet<br/>me: (;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss From a Rose

The dim white lights illuminated upon his face. It was rather chilly for being only October, buuuut, what was he supposed to expect? November is just a day ahead. Honestly, Attani had no idea why he was here but Sock had texted him not so long ago that he was on the train heading for his town. Just as the though passed his mind, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and read the message on the light display.

**[TEXT 23:57/30/10/15]: almost at ur stop! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

Attani smiled at the text, Sock was such a fucking dork.

**[TEXT 23:58/30/10/15]: good! It’s fucking cold out here**

Not really, they lived in quite a warm climate, considering the plants that grew around here. He heard the incoming train and decided to stand up. At least he was polite enough to welcome the one visiting him.

There he was, the taller brown haired boy. Attani did want to run right into his arms and hug him; however he didn’t want the town’s people to think he’s drinking again. Instead he tried to walk quickly over to Sock’s side. Sock noticed and scooped up the tinier boy in his arms. It’d been forever since they last met and he missed holding the older, smaller boy’s body. “Saeduni!” Attani yelped and laughed. God, he missed laughing naturally. “I’ve known you long enough to know that it means help me!” Sock said, a little bit too proud. “Oh God I’ve missed you!” He smiled and crashed their lips together. Some people around them were clapping, thinking it was two lovers meeting for the first time.

 

“Why’re you coming this late anyways?” Attani said as they walked down the grassy path to the empty village where he lived. “Well I was planning on visiting earlier so we could’ve had some fun.” Just as he finished the sentence he realised what he said and his face turned red. “N-not like that! I-I meant!” Attani smiled and lightly punched Sock. “Nah don’t worry, I get what ya mean!” Sock sighed in relief. “Yeah well, the trains messed up and I arrived a bit too late, wanted it to be a surprise. But, in the end I had to tell you that I was visiting.” Attani only nodded as he unlocked the door. Quickly throwing himself onto the couch and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then emitting a loud sigh. “Is there something wrong?” Sock asked and sat down next to his boyfriend. “No, no. I was just wondering what to do…” He rubbed his face and leaned onto Sock. “Well if you’re tired we could sleep.” Attani giggled and then shook his head. “Nah, I’m not tired after being outside.”

 

After a while of cuddling, Attani stood up and grabbed his jacket. “I’m taking a smoke. You hanging with me?” Sock had no choice but to agree. And so they went to the backyard. “You know, we’re going to make smoking a habit soon if we keep doing this every time we hang.” Sock said and grabbed a fag. “You could always deny it and just stand next to me.” Attani said and lit them, inhaling the nicotine. “Oh hush.” Sock said quietly, exhaling a smoke cloud. “It’s quite beautiful outside though.” Attani whispered as he made small smoke circles. “Hey. I know what to do.” Sock said after a while and grabbed their fags. “Since it’s officially your birthday, let’s have a birthday dance.” Confused, Attani went along with what Sock said and pulled out his phone and some old Bluetooth speaker that was inside. “Do you know any good waltz songs? Because I’m not dancing slow dance this tired.” Attani said and scrolled through his playlist. “How about Kiss From A Rose by Seal?” Attani put on the song and went over to Sock, holding out his arms. Sock grabbed Attani’s waist and his right hand. “Don’t step on my feet.” Attani said as they started sweeping over the backyard along the beat of the drums. “Hey, remember the first time we danced?”

“And stayed up all night until the sun had risen?”

“Yeah…”

“Yeah I remember. How would I ever forget something like that?” Attani showed worry in his eyes. “Oh, nothing… Just thought it wasn’t an important memory to you.” Attani furrowed his brows. “You dork! Of course it’s important to me!” He said and stopped the dancing, staring into Sock’s sepia coloured eyes. “Don’t ever think that every memory I make with you isn’t important to me. You mean everything to me, okay?” Sock only nodded at his words. “Now kiss me you idiot.” Before they could both react their lips met and they stood there for a long time, enjoying the warmth of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this is not from some well known fandom
> 
> but hang in there for a few years and we'll see how it goes :D


End file.
